Factor the following expression: $16x^2 - 25$
Solution: The expression is of the form ${a^2} - {b^2}$ , which is a difference of two squares so we can factor it as $({a} + {b}) ({a} - {b})$ What are the values of $a$ and $b$ $ a = \sqrt{16x^2} = 4x$ $ b = \sqrt{25} = 5$ Use the values we found for $a$ and $b$ to complete the factored expression, $({a} + {b}) ({a} - {b})$ So we can factor the expression as: $({4x} + {5}) ({4x} - {5})$